


Lupus non timet...

by sappho_42



Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Dead Romans Society (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42
Summary: Ovid’s crushing on Catullus, who is crushing on Clodia... at least, he says he is.
Relationships: Gaius Valerius Catullus/Clodia | Lesbia, Gaius Valerius Catullus/Publius Ovidius Naso
Kudos: 5





	Lupus non timet...

“Clodia, Lesbia, whatever. I’m glad he’s got ways to entertain himself while we’re here.” 

Sappho raised an eyebrow. 

“Put that down.”

Sappho complied, but her expression still belied teasing suspicion. “I saw them talking the other day— well, Catullus was sort of talking at Clodia, but at least she responded some of the time— and it made me wonder what exactly she sees in him?” 

A pause. “Listen, I know what you’re trying to do, I’m gonna say he’s nice-looking, or funny, or something, and the truth is I don’t care,” Ovid claimed, as he continued to care very much.


End file.
